I'm Just The Love Wizard
by Fabian664
Summary: "I'm here to get you with the girl of your dreams!", "Yeah right, and just how are you doing that?", "I'm a Love-Wizard!" Read if you want, Dont if you dont
1. Chapter 1

**So no, I dont own Gakuen Alice**

**Assistant: What she says, she only owns her random fics**

**That's right, so if you come to make life miserable than go to hell!**

**Assistant: Fabian! Control!**

**This story was is property of Fabian**

_**Summary: "I'm here to get you with the girl of your dreams!", "Yeah right, and just how are you doing that?", "I'm a Love-Wizard!"**_

**The One He Loves**

Welcome to Alice Academy. An academy with great teachers and people. Not. I'm just the love-wizard doing my job.

**In The Hall 7:58AM**

"I'm late!" yelled Mikan running at full speed to her clasroom, then she tripped... And someone _happened _to be walking in the hall at the moment...

"Watch it, _strawberries_" said a voice of a guy as he got up

_'Straberries... What the...?'_ she thought then... "NATSUME! YOU PERVERT!"

"You wish..." he smirked and left as she got up and went to class

**In Class 8:10AM**

"Narumi-Sensei is late..." said Anna as she watched the door

"Guess so..." said Nonoko also looking at the door

"Good Morning!" exclaimed Mikan happily as she entered the classroom and everyone greeted her, "Hey! How you get here so quick!" yelled Mikan pointing at the gal with manga over his face and feet on his desk

"Tch. Shut up BAka, you're making my ears bleed" said the guy with an annoyed voice as the brunnette took her sit by him

"As if I care" said Mikan back and then stuck her tongue out, he really didn't wanted to admit it but this girl was the girl of his dreams, he put her hair on fire

"Hey! Stop it!" she yelled at him and the routine went as usual until Narumi-Sensei arrived, twirling in like an idi-ot!

"Good Morning my lovely students!" said Narumi to his class as they responded with a good morning

"Today we have a new student" he said happily again as whispers were heard around the class

"Boy or Girl?" asked some random person outloud

"Girl" he said, "Akane! Come in!" he said delighted as a young girl came in

"Hello everyone. My name's Akane Itsuki. Pleased to meet you all." said the girl and bowed

How she looks= Short height, long waist-lenght red hair, red-orange eyes and black square-frame glasses

"Now who would like to be her parthner?" aske Narumi-Sensei as he looked through the class

"Mikan, would you like to volunteer?" aske Narumi to Mikan as she looked up and said sure, "Take you seat Akane, free period!" he said and left as all the kids gathered around Akane and asked her questions

"So... What's you Alice Akane?" asked Koko wanting to know instead of reading her mind

"I have the Magic Alice, I've been trained for lots of kinds of themes, I mostly have to do missions so I transfer alot" she said like a 5-year old kid talking to her older brother

"How old are you?" asked Permy-err-Sumire. Looking at how short she was

"I'm five" she said as if it was really normal for a five year old to be in a 5th grade class

"What?" yelled Mikan and the rest of the class [Except Natsume] as the little girl nodded

"Yup. I have a mission in this class, I have to completed!" she said with stars in her eyes of pride, "I also skipped grades cause people say I'm way more advanced then their students"she said

"Ok... Well I'll show you around after lunch, ok?" said Mikan trying to recover the information of this five year old

"Ok" answered the girl and took out a manga named 'Lock On!' and began to read

After awhile someone came to pay a visit to his 'big brother', Youchii came in [I'll make him 6years old!] and saw a little girl reading manga beside his 'big sister'

"You-Kun! What're you doing here?" asked Mikan to the boy who was staring at the red-head girl

"I came to see Big Brother" he answered as he went to the boy's sit and kept staring at the red-head who kept reading

Then someone came looking for his favorite kohai... Tsubasa came in

"Mikan! How are you...?" said a very happy teenager soon changed to courousity, he pointed at the girl

"Tsubasa-Sempai! Look! This is my new kohai! Meet, Akane!" said Mikan exited then all class cause they now had a kohai of their own

"Sup person I've never met, Akane Itsuki" she said and stuck out her hand but kept looking at the manga

"Nice to meet you too," said Tsubasa-Sempai and shook hands with her

The girl looked up, she looked at her right, "Nice to meet you Sempai" said the girl and gave a little smile and Tsubasa was all like CUTE! In his head, mostly those big round red-orange eyes

The girl then stared at her left, "Kid, is bad education staring at people" said the girl making the young boy Youchii realised he's been staring too long, "Nice to meet you anyways" said the girl as she got down and Tsubasa held her little body up

"Well you sure are cute huh?", said a child-ish acting Tsubasa

"My mom tells me that when I visit home!" said the girl laughing

**Then Lunch Came** **12:00PM**

"Mat's after this..." said Mikan sadly as she sat down with the little girl and the rest of her friends

"So Akane, what magic do you know?" asked Hotaru taking interest

"Any, I love doing money-tricks, that's why I always have money" said the Akane with a smile bright on her face

"I like this girl" said Hotaru feeling proud for the child

"Let me demostrate," she said and got down, she then pulled Ruka to the table and told him if he can help with the trick

"Sure" he smiled at the young girl and the girl then did a whole game and Ruka kept getting confused and lost 30 RABBITS [Small bets] Then more people gathered and played but loose

"You're good!" said Anna and Nonoko at the same time

"Practice for awhile now" said the girl as she gave half the money to Hotaru and Mikan for no reason [She made 600rabbits THAT fast, 300 Mikan and Hotaru]

"Love this kid!" said Hotaru with money signs on her eyes

From the boys table Mochu, Koko, Yuu, and some other guys were fussing about 'Smart tricks' and stuff, Youchii couldn't stop staring at the girl and Natsume at Mikan

**Later At 6:00PM**

Natsume was taking a walk when he heard small steps behind him

"Dude! Are you Natsume Hyuuga?" asked the girl, it was Akane

"So what if I am?" said Natsume trying to piss off the girl in front of him

"I'm here to get you with the girl of your dreams!" she said with a triumphant smile

"Yeah right, and just how are you doing that?" he asked annoyed and blushed by the statement

"I'm a Love-Wizard!" said Akane as she turned and went back to eat dinner

So this is her mission?

**Well there you have it! What's gonna happen next? Not even I know and I'm the author!**

**Assistant: Review and hope you enjoyed- Fabian =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the back hold being too busy**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**The Tournament**

AT DINNER

"So Akane what star rank are you?" asked Anna and Nonoko to the red-head girl

"I'm a no-star, single-star, two-star, three-star and special!" said Akane popping rice in her mouth

"ALL FOUR?" asked all the girls in the table, except Hotaru who was eating

"Yup, I'm here for just 4weeks, then, I go home" said Akane and smiled brightly

"GO HOME?" yelled the girls and Hotaru shot them all with her famous BAKA GUN 3000X

"Yeah, I only have 4weeks to complete my mission, then, I can happily go home" said Akane to the girls

Then Natsume entered the cafeteria and sat with his friends

"I have a good idea…" said Akane to herself as she took out a notepad and begin writing

"Mikan, tomorrow is Saturday right?" asked Akane looking at the ceiling of the cafeteria, Mikan nodded

"Akane, do you know how to play soccer?" asked Koko appearing out of nowhere, right behind Akane to be exact

"Yup, I'm great at it, also tennis, baseball, football, and so on of more things" said Akane thinking

"Mikan Sakura! Natsume Hyuuga! I challenge you!" said Akane with her hands as fist, EVERYONE FROZED, Natsume stood up

"On what?" he asked, as he looked deep into the girls eyes and she just look back, her eyes had something called, CHALLENGE

"Natsume Hyuuga! I challenge you on a soccer tournament! A 6 to 1!" she said, there was lightning behind as a background as Akane and Natsume glared at each other, Akane with a playful smile and Natsume with a smirk, "Deal!" they said at the same time shaking hands, "Tomorrow at 5pm sharp!" they said at the same time again

"Mikan! Your's is really easy!" said Akane excited

"What is it Akane?" asked Mikan puzzled since she had never been challenged before, or would her first day in the academy when Natsume sent her to the woods where Mr. Bear lives count?

"A food competition!" said Akane with a peace sign and smile, Mikan's eyes widen, and again, EVERYONE FROZED, Mikan stood up

"Your on!" said Mikan with a bright smile as the hold hands and nod, "Tomorrow at 7pm!" they both said then everyone sat and ate

_**Akane's Mind**_

'_**Ok, beat Natsume and Mikan then the punishment will be they have to date for a week!'**_

_**Youchii's Mind**_

'_**I want to know her better, I know Natsume-nii will make her a slave'**_

_**Natsume's Mind**_

'_**After I beat that little girl… she's gonna regret this challenge'**_

_**Mikan's Mind**_

'_**This is awesome! I'm so gonna win this challenge'**_

_**Ruka's Mind**_

'_**Poor Akane… she just made a contract with the devil'**_

_**Hotaru's Mind**_

'_**Must make bets!"**_

_**Koko's Mind**_

'_**Poor, poor, Akane, and how did I get dragged into this?'**_

_**Anna's Mind**_

'_**I wonder if Akane is on all her senses to challenge Natsume and Mikan…'**_

_**Yuu's Mind**_

'_**Poor Akane…'**_

_**Nonoko's Mind**_

'_**Better wish her luck…'**_

_**Mochu's Mind**_

'_**How did I got on?'**_

_**Sumire's Mind**_

'_**She's crazy! Challenge the two on what they are best at!'**_

"Come make you bets!" yelled Hotaru and classes and students gathered around the boothmaking bets on only Mikan and Natsume since they thought Akane would not make it, even Hotaru didn't think so! Then 2guys came, Tsubasa-Sempai and a orange hair guy

"For Akane Itsuki! They said putting each 500rabbits on the table, people thought they were crazy

Akane perked up at the orange hair guy

Silence…

Stare…

"Haru!" yelled Akane as she ran to him and gave him a big hug, "I missed you a lot!" said Akane as she put her face on his chest

"Me too Akane! How's Mom?" asked 'Haru'

"Fine!" said Akane, people stared…

"Akane, is he your brother?" asked Mikan and Akane nodded happily, then, another guy came running in, he had brown hair and sky-blue eyes, he was also wearing the high school uniform (he looks like Arata from Moe Kare)

"Akane?" he said, wide eyed, Akane stood up

"Arata?" said Akane, he ran and picked her up

"I missed you a lot…" he said kissing her forehead, she smiled as she adjusted her glasses

"Me too, I missed you and brother a bunch!" she said

_**Youchii's mind**_

'_**She likes older guys? I can't let him take her! What am I saying?'**_

"500rabbits on Akane" he said holding her still, now EVERYONE was staring

"He's my super awesome best friend ever!" said Akane and smiled

"I'll be there in the competition" said Arata holding her hand and then so did Haru, Tsubasa walked to them and smiled at the girl

"You'll make it through your mission" they all said at the same time

TOMORROW IS THE GREAT COMPETITION!

AKANE ITSUKI VS NATSUME HYUUGA AND 5MORE FOR A SOCCER TOURNAMENT

AKANE ITSUKI VS MIKAN SAKURA IN A FOOD CHALLENGE

**That was long**

**Assistant: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, also I think you should know that Youchii still turns 10years older by effect of the Goliver Candy? I forgot the name but yeah, that**

**Assistant: Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**And The Winner Is…!**

Everyone was in the Gakuen Alice field. It was the day of the tournament…

_**SOCCER COMPETITION**_

_**TEAM 1**_

_**AKANE ITSUKI**_

_**TEAM 2**_

_**NATSUME HYUUGA**_

_**RUKA NOGI**_

_**YOUCHII HIJIRI**_

_**MOCHIAGE**_

_**KOKO**_

_**YUU**_

_**ALICES ARE PROHIBIT**_

_**BEST WISH TO ALL!**_

Akane was putting on her goalie gloves and fixing her glasses, while the guys were warming up even if they were too confident to win, Narumi walked in the field as ref. Akaneset her glasses with her 2haw-eye serious eyes ready. The whistle blew and everyone was set

Youchii was goalie and then everyone was set with the rest ready to begin…

Natsume kicked the ball HARD, sending a direct hit to Akane who set her foot and threw a kick that went over and a little over Youchii's head to make her first goal. The group was eye-widen and couldn't belive it. Then there was a cloud over where Youchii was and there stood a now 16year old, who glared at Akane and Akane stuck her tongue out

_**Natsume's Mind:**_

_**HELL NO I'M GETTING BEAT BY A 5YEAR OLD**_

Akane looked normal, she got ready again, this time Ruka kicked and Akane ran in front since she was the only in her team and had Mochu and Koko trying to steal it as she got between them and had the soccer ball still with her, then Yuu stole it from her and passed it to Natsume as Akane ran to the goalie box and jumped to save another goal, she landed hard on the floor

_**The Guys Mind:**_

_**HELL NO!**_

_**Akane's Mind:**_

_**BEAT THAT YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY IDIOTS!**_

She then kicked the ball high in the air and the guys went for it, Natsume's eyes were same but now there was the thing Akane and now the rest of the group had written in their eyes… CHALLLENGE SUCKERS!

Natsume kicked the ball to the side of the box and Akane let it slip making them now even. Akane smirked. It was who got to 3first… she had the head to beat all this 6guys. Akane got ready again and kicked the ball between all of them and the Ruka kicked it making it go over Akane's head and Akane jumping up and seem to make a backflip as she kicked the ball fore-ward and going direct to Youchii, who in this body of 16, catched it by miracle surprised at how much force it had for a five year old kicking

There was some chest hits, heads, high kicks and hella more cool tricks seen, there was a 2-2 on the score and everyone was wondering who will win.

_**Audience Mind:**_

_**THIS IS THE TIGHTEST GAME I'VE EVER SEEN!**_

_**MIKAN:**_

_**INCREDIBLE!**_

_**ARATA:**_

_**HELL! SHE'S GOTTEN BETTER AT IT!**_

_**HARU: **_

_**THIS WILL BE THE GAME OF THE YEAR!**_

_**REST OF THE GANG:**_

_**THIS IS… AWESOME IN ALL WAYS!**_

Aakane's sweat trailed down from her forehead to her neck, the guys were now in sweat too as they had a glaring contest with the one girl that's been giving them hell in real life, Youchii and Mochu had switched so now You-kun was in the game

The ball was hit by Youchii and Akane kicked it back with a strong force as Natsume got it with his chest and back on the floor as Akane then came and stole it from him, she then kicked the ball high and jumped over You-kun head as in gymnastics and Youchii lifted up his gaze to see a note land on his face dropped by Akane as she kicked the ball once in the floor and made the final goal… the whistle blew

"AND THE WINNER IS AKANE ITSUKI!" yelled Naru and everyone was silent… then a thunder of clapping, whistling and screaming was heard all over, the guys had been beaten by… a five-year old

Akane had one hell of a happy-evil aurora around her, her bangs covering her face she walked to the group and looked up

"The five will be my servants, Hijiri the head one, you Natsume Hyuuga …. Have to ask out Mikan Sakura" she said as the groups eyes widen and looked down in shame as Natsume lightly gulped and his eyes harden, but, challenge… is a challenge

"As done" said Natsume turning around and the gang following him, Akane looked up at the sky

"Oh, remember is a week!" she said as she turned to be hugged by Arata, stared at a bit by You-kun back in his normal body, Haru, Tsubasa, Mikan and the rest of the people. Youchii held to the paper he had now in his pocket

**At 7pm in the Cafeteria…**

Mikan sat on the table looking at the meal that was probided by Akane and Naru, 2special for each of them it was a mountain of food, now she really did have doubts of winning, Akane entered and her 'servants' follow right behind her, with You-kun at her right and the rest behind

"Let's start Mikan! 1hour! The one with the most finished wins!" said Akane as Mikan nodded, someone rang a bell

_**1hour later…**_

Mikan couldn't get the last cake… she was full! And akane just finished everything as she had just ate a sandwich

"AKANE WINS!" yelled the crowd as Haru, Arata, and Tsubasa jumped in joy as they had won the bets!

"Mikan, your punishment…technically…is you have to ask out Natsume Hyuuga!" she said as she stood up and left the cafeteria before…

"_**WHAT?"**_ was heard all over the school

'_Tomorrow at 5 they/we are supposed to meet in the Sakura Tree' _thought Akane, Natsume and Mikan

**That's all, also, you'll find out about the note in You-kun's pocket in the next chapter and what will happen with the Natsume, Mikan week in the next chapter**

**Assistant: Review if you'll like**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long, there**

**Assistant: Guess so… Fabian doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**The Great Date**

**Gakuen Alice, 9:00PM**

Akane sat in her bed looking at the ceiling; she was wearing her red pajamas with watermelon prints

'_What to do… they're so… hard!' _she put her hands on the back if her head, then someone knocked her door, she stood up and opened it

"Akane" said the voice of a boy who was Youchii, he was in some jade green pajamas, Akane stepped to the side to let him in, "You're a no-star?" he asked and she nodded

"I'm here for 4weeks, I'm one each week, 0, 1, 2, 3, and Special" she said as she sat on her bed and motion for him to sit on the chair, he felt a tug in his chest, she was leaving in 4weeks

"The note, it said to meet you here 'cuz you want to tell me something important…" he said looking away from her eyes (the note she dropped in his face at the game)

"Yup, you know my Alice right?" she asked

"Magic Alice" he answered

"Remember what I said in class as well?" she asked getting closer her eyes shining

"You had a very important mission to get a couple together," he answered

"Correct! And now you are going to help me!" she said jumping on her bed

Youchii stood still. "HUH?" he said and then Akane grabbed him and made him jump in bed with her, he smiled a bit, seeing her smile and jump carelessly, plus, with him

**Cherry Blossom Tree, 4:00PM**

Natsume was taking a nap when he heard footsteps coming near _'Must be Polka,' _he thought, and he thought correctly. He looked down and there she was standing looking around.

Natsume snapped his fingers and fired Mikan's dress but… it stood still, no fire.

"She's nervous so don't bother. Her Alice in going to be on 'til she feels comfortable around you" whispered Akane who appeared out of nowhere by Natsume's side. Then she kicked him off the tree making him land perfectly in the ground

'_THAT BRAT!' _he thought in his mind, Mikan then turned and saw him standing there

"Uhhh…mmm… Hi…" stutter Mikan out of nervousness Natsume stared at her, '_til she feels comfortable around you,' _the words slapped him like water to skin

"Let's go," said Natsume already walking thinking about the words of watermelon-head, which is what he nicknamed Akane after seeing her hair. Mikan followed; he took a quick glance to see what she was wearing. It seemed like a white sunflower summer dress. Her hair was still in pig-tails and she was wearing white flats, he looked down to hide the tint of pink in his cheeks

"Where are we going?" asked Mikan looking a bit shy at him, he stopped, he hadn't thought of that and it seem that she didn't neither

"A restaurant, it's good there," he said in his casual tone

**In The Cherry Blossom **

"Drink this You-kun," whispered Akane to Youchii as she gave him a purple liquid, and she herself got one too

"What's this?" he asked looking at her, she looked at him and smiled

"We're using that to spy on Mikan-nee and Neko dude," Youchii tried to hold a laugh, "It'll make us look 10years older for 3hrs." she finished. They drank it down; there was a purple cloud of smoke as a 16year old Youchii and 15year old Akane stood there with a whole new look

"Where the clothes come from?" asked Youchii, Akane shrugged

"Added them into the potion, now let's go!" she said as they jumped off the tree and ran to where Natsume and Mikan were

**Restaurant 4:45PM**

Akane and Youchii sat on the table that was just by Mikan's and Natsume's

"Mikan's so tensed and shy," said Akane pulling up her sunglasses, Youchii stared at her and then agreed

"Ne, Natsume, why do you think Akane made this the thing for loosing, he looked outside

"I don't know Polka, ask her," of course he knew why but this was just how he pressed her buttons. She threw the bow in her head at his face

"Meanie," she said flatly as he snapped his fingers and one of her pig-tails caught fire, he then threw the water in the base of the flowers at her hair and her eyes glared at him. The lady arrived with what seem like ice cream and cake

"Take that!" said Mikan as she grabbed some of her ice cream in the spoon and threw it directly into his face. He smirked and then threw some of his cake at her dress, Mikan then grabbed her cake and threw it at Natsume but he dodged it making it land on Youchii's face, Youchii then stood up and threw a meatball at Mikan but she ducked and it hit a dude who was currently on a date

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled some random dude and then everything was a blur, food was flying everywhere and Mikan and Natsume were having fun, Natsume grabbed her hand and took her out of the restaurant quickly; Akane then grabbed Youchii and followed. The restaurant was on the newspaper the next day….

Natsume and Mikan were laughing, they were all covered in food and they smelled of different foods

"That was so fun!" laughed Mikan face red of laughing, Natsume chuckled

"It was," Mikan then noticed, Natsume was laughing and smiling. He helped her up and they headed home, Akane and Youchii right behind them

They arrived at the Cherry Blossom tree

"I had lots of fun Natsume," said Mikan shyly, Natsume stood still. Mikan quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and then ran off. Natsume stood still with eyes widen and face hot and red

'_Calm down Natsume, it's just a peck! Why are you blushing? Where's your cool guy attitude all of a sudden?' _he thought to himself as he snapped out of it as he saw a purple cloud of smoke come out behind the tree. He looked behind the tree and saw Akane and Youchii with oversize shirts

"Good job Neko dude!" said Akane holding a thumbs up, "I will make you get the girl of your dreams Natsume Hyuuga. I will!" she said with a funny look, she then grabbed Youchii and ran to her dorm to get dressed and Youchii as well

"Where did they come from?" Natsume asked himself, he shook his head, "I need s cold shower, I'm feeling so out of character…" and then he left to his room

**That's it for now, I'll update as soon as I can**

**Assistant: RnR please**

**Neko dude is Akane's nickname for Natsume and Natsume's nickname for Akane is watermelon-head… interesting- Fabian ;)**


End file.
